An application marketplace may offer a multitude of different applications, such as mobile applications. For example, the applications may include games, email applications, social networking applications, mapping applications, imaging applications, music playing applications, shopping applications, and so on. Various applications offered by various developers may fiercely compete for sales, advertising revenue, market share, etc. Developers are often seeking ways to improve their offerings to broaden the appeal of an application, improve sales, etc. Some applications may have defects that result in crashes, poor rendering performance, high resource consumption, and/or other problems, which developers may wish to address to improve the performance of an application in the marketplace.